Bellheart of Notre Dame
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Friendship, romance, action, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. My name is Bellheart, and I belong to the Sierra Travelers Clan. I have chosen the world of Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I have crushed on Quasi, for he's so sweet and gentle of heart, and he is very so shy, but friendly. I loved the movie for years, through I was disgusted at Frollo and his minions. How he treated Quasi makes me mad, and I disliked him for that. Anyhow, I hope to change the plot some, mainly for Quasi and the gypsies. I don't want to see Pais burned, or the humiliation of Quasi at fault of Frollo's minions.

My leader Sunrise has a theory for Esmeralda. She wonders where Esme's history came into being with the other gypsies. And I hope to get Esme to meet Quasi sooner before the Festival of Fools even begins. Oh, well, we have to see about that, won't we? Anyhow, my day came on a rainy spring day, and I was jogging before the rain came down, then went into HQ by elevator, drying off by the warm atmosphere in HQ. I saw my brother, Nightstorm talking to some other clanmates, and he noticed me. He gestured that Sunrise is in the training room, and I nodded, thanking him with my eyes, heading there. I came into the training room, and saw Sunrise battling a couple of robotic dummies, and I drew a staff from the armory wall near, jumped at one of the dummies, thrusting and knocking the dummy down, while Sunrise got her dummy down.

"Robot Power off." ordered Sunrise and the robot dummies turned off. She turned to me, smiling at me.

"Not bad, Bellheart, not bad at all, indeed.". Sunrise commented.

I shrugged, grinned, "Well, I figured I should get in some moves in, before I get going to my world shortly.". Sunrise nodded, thanked me for the help, and we headed to our lockers, after putting my staff back with the rest of the armory stuff. I went to shower in one of the stalls nearby by the lockers, and after that, I changed in my favorite casual outfit. I wore a bluish-purple tunic, dark green leggings, and a greenish-purple skirt. I had black flats, a light green bow tied in my brown hair. Once I was dressed and Sunrise dressed too, she gave me my totem necklace. _Oh, it's so bien! Very lovely!_ My totem necklace is a silver lace twisted, holding a bronze bell, with an engraved heart on it, and very small blue diamonds etched on the rim of the bell. The gong of the bell is not there, but inside the shell of the bell is an engraving of Notre Dame herself. I thanked Sunrise for it, and received it, wearing it around my neck.

We headed out of the training room, Sunrise heading to open the library, and I was looking for Nightstorm. I saw him wrestling with another clanmate, and I cheered him when he won it. He saw me, grinned, and joined me as I headed to my room. My door number is 6, the age I came into contact with a disabled being, and got to be friends after that. Anyway, I came in first, the doorway hanging with all kinds of bells, in sizes and color, the floor, a Parisian Acacia Spice hardwood, covered with a medium Parisian blue carpet, the walls is painted of murals of a chosen scene from the movie. The western wall is of the Court of Miracles, the eastern wall is of Notre Dame in all its beauty, and the north wall is of all the characters in poses that I liked. My bed is stone gray with a splash of rainbow colors here and there, and my dresser is painted in gold, blue, silver, and black.

I turned to Nightstorm who entered after me, and replied, "Stormy, you must swear me something until it's time for you to go to your world.".

"Of course, sis. Anything.". replied Stormy with a curious frown.

"Nightstorm, you must protect this clan once I'm gone, and you shouldn't deter from it until your day comes. Do you swear it?." I asked sternly yet gently.

Stormy nodded, and said, "I swear it, Bellheart, on my soul, and the strength of the clan.". I smiled softly, and nodded as I pinky swore with Storm on the promise, and I noticed the time. We headed out of my room, and we got to the room where the portal and everybody else was waiting by, for me. Sunrise was turning the portal on, and the rainbow colors as usual, came on. I hugged Stormy tightly, and shook hands with everybody else, and with Sunrise, we simply nodded to each other. Finally, I went in, the tunnel dark with the lights of Paris, voices low and high, echoing throughout the tunnel, and I noticed a shadow coming out of the Parisian dark, getting lighter and lighter, and I had to squint to see the figure, then light slowly came on, and my eyes was suddenly able to see the person, and I I gaped as I recognized the person. _Oh, it's Quasimodo's mother! She looks so radiant yet so sad._

"Bonjour. You must be Bellheart. I am Jolee. The monster Frollo may have killed me, but I saved my son, and I ask for you to help him see who he is, and why he came to be the man you see in him. My son may be raised by that man, but he is not a monster. He's very gentle and good in all ways.". Jolee said slowly.

I nodded, and replied, I understand what you wanted of me, and I ask of two things, who is his father, and what's his true name?". with a gesture of my hands.

Jolee smiled, "My husband, my son's father is the one with the purple hat, Ranger. He very much-loved me, and is very proud of our son. And Quasimodo is not acceptable, he was named better than that. We called him Mathieu, 'gift of god'. He may look different, but he was our son, and we loved him so from his birth to our deaths.". _Mathieu, huh. It suits him well. _We chatted a bit, and so it happens that I found out that Jolee and Ranger knew Esme's parents and Clopin when he was a child. And I found that the gargoyles was a gift from Christ himself to befriend and entertain Quasi, or Mathieu. Then she thanked me for my promise to help, and I watched her disappear into a shadow, joining another shadow. In a glimpse of light, I saw Ranger smiling and nodding, then disappear out of sight with Jolee.

I smiled, and turned to see the end of the tunnel, showing Paris in all its beauty and glory. I skipped, mid-jumped, and then entered into the picture, darkness enveloping around me, as I heard Jolee's voice, saying : "There might be a few changes in your features.". Then I heard Clopin's voice, beginning to speak:, "Listen, children, to the story of a great woman who fights along Quasimodo, and she is Bellheart.". And then nothing as I blacked out. _I wonder where and when I will end up in Paris._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly to the gongs of the bells in the distance and the Seine river nearby. I looked around and saw that I was in the eastern part of Paris across the Seine, and as I got up, I felt shorter. I looked down and saw my outfit hasn't changed much, only that I became barefoot, and that my skirt is covered by a light blue shawl. I looked at my reflection in the Seine, and saw that I looked younger! _Whoa, Jolee wasn't kidding! I look like 19! And I am 5' 2" inches at least, I think if I remember right. And my brown hair has grown to a considerable length past my shoulders. Huh, pretty good._ I then heard music, I slowly went away from the Seine, and followed the sound, as I carefully watched out for any of Frollo's minions or the monster himself. I listened to the music, it was lovely and I couldn't help to hum along to the music. At a corner, I turned, and saw a couple of gypsies. One of them was dancing, and the other one was playing a accordion. The dancing person, a woman, looked like at least 24 years old, long black hair in a ponytail, and her light brown eyes was shining joyfully, wearing a bright midnight blue dress and barefoot. The accordion person was a man, about 30 years old, shaggy black hair in a well-worn hat, dark brown eyes dancing to the music, wearing a tattered purple shirt, and patched-up brown pants, barefoot as well.

I clapped softly to the music, when suddenly a whistle sounded out fiercely, and the gypsies was up, running immediately, with their hard-earned money in a bag. I gasped as I saw the bag rip, the money fell, and the woman stopped to receive them, when the minions showed up. A pudgy one and an ugly one with a mustache. I growled softly as the minions started to arrest her, and I jumped into action. I ran, rammed my knee into a unmentionable area of the ugly man, and he screamed high-pitched, as the woman kicked the pudgy man in the face. As they held in pain, the woman grabbed my hand, and we ran, cutting through corners, and ducking into an alley, as she led me to a hidden door in the wall, and we went in. We stopped, held our breaths as we listened for the minions, passing by for a few threatening moments, then they're gone. I drew out a deep sigh as I panted from the sudden adrenaline. The woman looked at me, looked like she was flashing back to something, and then laughed. I realized she saw my crude, yet effective move, and I laughed, chuckling with her.

"You must have some good moves, if you did that!". said the woman.

I chuckled, "Let's say, my mother had to convince my father to teach me to defend for myself, and I sure appreciate it plenty, that's for sure."

"You are a strange woman, if I may say." replied the woman.

"I am strange, for my parents nicknamed me Bellheart, for my voice and clever mind.". I said.

The woman looked at me, said, "Oui, Bellheart. And you just helped me, you deserve to know my name. Bonjour, my name is Merla.".

"Bonjour, Merla. It's very bien to meet you.". I replied. Merla nodded, and asked if I was new here. I said that I was, and that I am a half gypsy._ Where, truthfully, I only have a t least 1/8 gypsy blood. But I want to fit here, so I had to make a half-lie for the sake of my life._ Merla looked happy at that, and asked me if I've ever heard of the Court of Miracles. I told her that I only heard rumours, and nothing else. She told me that it's very real, saying that it's a safe place from Frollo and his minions. I nodded, and she led me, by shortcuts, and corners, with one close call, and we arrived there safely to the Court of Miracles._ Oh, I am going to see the Court of Miracles in its secrecy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, it's spectacular._ I looked at the colorful tents and wagons, different ages of gypsies, running around, chatting, and cooking. I licked my lips at an enticing smell nearby at one of the wagons, and as I looked around, I was surprised by the appearance of Clopin. He was suspiciously asking me questions and I shyfully tried to answer them until Merla told Clopin that I am a friend and a gypsy. Clopin calmed down, introduced himself, and said that he's the king of the gypsies. I introduced myself, and he complimented my name. He asked if I was hungry and I nodded. He said that his niece Esmeralda must be done with breakfast by now, and he led me after Merla told me that she had to check on something, and I thanked her for bringing me here to the Court of Miracles. She nodded and left. Clopin took me to a rather pretty wagon near the back. The top and wheels was painted blue, the door was painted gold, and the exterior was painted of a mural that looks like a sunrise over a sea. Near the front of the wagon, I saw Esme checking breakfast in a big pot over a small fire, and I saw Djali napping in a nest of blankets near Esme. Esme saw us coming over, curious about me, and with introductions, and a nice breakfast of bread soup along with some vegetables in there, I found friends in them.

Days passed ever since, and I came to know Paris with its hideaways and corners, and Esme and Merla became my very best girlfriends. Esme was like a sister, ever since we found a similar interest in music. She truly loves to dance while I love to sing. Clopin often pestered me to sing, where I only did once, and politely declined the other times. Esme said that I had a lovely voice, much like the blue birds. I often went out with Merla, had some hilarious close calls, and some very dangerously ones too. Why, one of them was how I came to Notre Dame and met Quasimodo himself.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, and I was dancing while Merla played her favorite instrument, the harmonica. We were in a part near the courtyard, some mingling people around, and I quietly hummed to Merla's music, when suddenly, a sharp whistle sounded out from one of the gypsy sentries close by, and I saw them, the same people as before, and I swiftly grabbed the familiar bag, made sure it was gripped in my hands, and ran as Merla followed me close by. We ran for minutes, and we accidentally went in a dead-end. It was a low stone wall, and Merla was able to reach the top, and she held on, turned to grab my hands, as I tried to jump. _Why did you make me so shorter, Jolee?_ Then I heard a shout behind me, and I turned to see the minions grinning evilly and their eyes black. _Just great, them again. _I tensed, shouted to Merla to go, Merla hesitated, and I yelled that I will be fine. She left, leaving me and the minions.

"Well, well, if it wasn't the vermin girl." sneered the pudgy man.

"Who are you calling vermin, fatty?", I growled, and Fatty made a move, and I zig-zagged, and kicked him in the butt with my left foot as I was ahead of him, and he yelped, falling into the hard ground. I chuckled slyly.

"You are going to pay for that, girl!", shouted the mustachioed man.

I grinned, and replied, "Really, skinny?". Skinny yelled as he charged at me, and I crouched down, flipped him over as he reached me, and he screamed as he landed hard, pinning Fatty. I laughed, as I headed out of the alley, and into the streets. I saw Notre Dame nearby, and I ran to the steps, opening one of the big doors, and came in. I closed the door behind me, panting loudly, unknowing that I grabbed someone's attention.

"I expect you are in trouble, young one?". asked the person nearby. I looked up, saw the Archdeacon. I smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

"Sorry, Father. Yes, I am in trouble. I need to hide from Frollo's soldiers, if you can help me, Father?". I asked. The archdeacon chuckled as he nodded, replying that he can help me and knows where to hide me. He took me to the stairs, that led up to the upper floors and Quasi's semi-apartment. He left me, saying that help is here within the bells, I nodded and thanked him. He asked for my name, and I told him. He smiled, saying it's a lovely name and left downstairs. I looked around at the beautiful bells, and hummed an old melody as I walked around, and saw colors sparkling in the near distance. I went ahead, saw Quasi's creations. I was shocked. _This is amazing. So much detail, and the buildings, people, oh! Incredible!_ Then I heard a sound like a muffled voice.

"Hello, anybody here. It's all right. Your creations are amazing. I had never seen so much detail made so well until this. I am in hiding, the archdeacon said that you might help me.". I gently said in the silence.

"You think so?" replied Quasi quietly. I looked around, and saw a shadow behind one of the nearby pillars. _Oh, I thought I knew Quasi's voice well, but he sounds so more vibrant in voice!_

"Oh, yes. I believe so, and I see your shadow, it's okay to come out. I won't judge you, I promise.". I replied softly. I heard a gulp, and a few quiet steps, as I watched Quasi come out slowly. I frowned at Quasi's sad look, and then smiled, as I held a hand out, introducing myself. He shyly looked at me, his bright blue eyes staring curiously at me, and slowly made a cutely crooked smile, introducing himself. I kept smiling, and I asked him on his creations, and he gladly showed me every creation as he explained excitedly. I chuckled as he funnily explained some of the statues, and from there, we came to know each other. _Well, Quasi may be different, but he's not lonely, not anymore, thanks to me._


	4. Author's note

**-DimensionTraveler23- Hi, everybody. Sorry to interrupt your reading, but as you know, thanksgiving is very close just around the corner, and I am busy on the holiday, aka Turkey Day which my parents call the holiday. I am so thankful for all those views and followers toward all my stories, and I just am taking a brief break from my current story, 'Bellheart of Notre Dame'. Spend the time with your families and friends, my viewers, and be thankful for everything you have, like I am doing.**

**Again, Happy thanksgiving to everybody! Kids and adults, be thankful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-DimensionTraveler23- Hey, I'm back! I had a great thanksgiving holiday weekend. I bet you all, my viewers, had a good one too. Yet, it still becomes crazier every year with Black Friday and everything, but now it is settling down for a long time until Christmas! Anyway, I hope you didn't get too overwhelmed with the holidays and all, for I have hopes for finishing up 'Bellheart of Notre Dame', and probably one more story before this year is over.**

**Now, back to the story!**

For the next few weeks, I have often visited Quasi every chance I went out with the other girls. Now and then, Merla and Esme have been pestering me, trying to figure out why I have been out often to town, and I finally got the chance to show them than tell them, but first, I had to ask Quasi for permission. He was a bit reculant, through he got used to me fully, and so, with some convincing from the gargoyle trio and myself, he gave the okay. The girls was excited when I told them to come with me to meet Quasi, and they got a hint when they came into Notre Dame, awestruck at the beautiful details and glass windows of the church herself. The archdeacon briefly spoke with them, then he left for the midday mass, and I let the girls look around as I listened to Quasi's midday ringing of the bells, then he finished up with a last flourish of the bells. _When I first met him, I found out that he sneakily had cotton balls in his ears when he rings the bells, nuance the schedule of the bells I learned from him, and often waited for the bells to ring before I went up to see Quasi. _

I grabbed Merla and Esme's attention, and led them to a side door, going up to the towers. _Luckily, Notre Dame has its secrets, and I often explored the many doorways, came to know Notre Dame herself, and often hid in small spots when Frollo came around._ Out of my thoughts, I came to the main floor with the girls behind me, I called for Quasi, as I led Merla and Esme to the upstairs podium where Quasi's creations are. Merla was amazed, while Esme was mystified by everything. I noticed the city was almost of a third finished, and I noticed something peculiar. As I looked closer, I gasped as I saw an absolutely exact replica statue of myself, painted and everything. I picked it up, looked at every detail, as the girls came closer to look at my gift. _Oh, Christ of Saint Maria! It's so perfectly a mirror of myself! Quasi did so amazing, better than I ever thought._

"Do you like it, Bellheart?" asked Quasi softly in the shadows distant from myself and the girls. I turned to the sound of his voice, the girls still and quiet.

"Oh, Quasi. I don't like it, I love it! Thank you so much! No one had ever given me something like this.". I replied gently.

I heard Quasi chuckle, and reply, "You're welcome, Belle. They must be the other girls you spoke of, Merla and Esmeralda, right?". The girls introduced themselves, and Quasi introduced himself, came out slowly and cautiously. The girls stared for a moment, then shook out, began to converse with Quasi. Gladly, the day went smoothly, and we all spent the day, talking and laughing. We left at sunset, the girls swearing to visit, and the promise was kept. We all came and went for the next week. Soon, the day of the feast of the fools was coming quickly, and Clopin convinced me to sing in the show after Esme finishes her dance, and I accepted. Merla was also a seamstress, and she made me a beautiful purple sleeved dress, and Esme gave me a bright blue bandana to wear in my hair, and gratefully, Sunrise gave me a song that was fitting for Paris.

The day came, and I convinced the girls to leave Quasi alone today, for I knew he will be here in the courtyard. I waited for Clopin's signal as I stood by in my dress. I knew the song line by line, so I was nervous to mess up a line or trip in front of Quasi. I peeked to see Esme dancing, Quasi watching. I sighed deeply, tied my bandana tighter, and smoothed my dress down, as I heard Sunrise assuring me from my portal totem necklace that I will do fine.

"Cheers for La Esmeralda! Now, I ask you all to hear one of the loveliest voices that I had ever heard in my life, and I hearsay that she will be an angel of heaven once she sings. I give you, the lovely Bellheart, citizens of Paris!" announced Clopin and I heard cheering.

I will always be with you (Behind the white curtain)  
><span>Makes no difference where Paris takes you to <span>(Walking up to the entrance)  
><span>Even if we're apart<span> (Through the entrance)  
><span>Now we're joined at the heart<span> (On the right side of the stage, skipping, the people still and gaping)

Though our moment may be gone (Twirling, jumping to the left side of stage)  
><span>You and I will still live on<span> (Smiling and winking to Quasi, his cheeks blushing pink)  
><span>I will always be with you<span> (with a chuckle, leaping along the catwalk)

I'll be by your side whatever you do (Unwrapping my bandana, and letting my hair down)

Other memories may fade (Tying my bandana around my waist, and sliding to one side to another, the people humming)

But the ones that we make (Frollo staring at me, I turned around, hair flying, preparing to forward flip)

Are eternal as a star (Flipped, my dress changed to silver, the people beginning to holler and shout)

Now I'm part of who you are (Twirling, the people beginning to clap)  
><span>And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter <span>(Skipping along the catwalk, untying my bandana)

I'll be in the tears you cry (My bandana waving in the air, wrapping my hands around it)

'Cause the way you and I have touched one another (Letting go of the bandana, confetti flying out of it, people cheering)  
><span>Doesn't end with goodbye<span> (Hearing Clopin's shout, receiving a pole, and twirling it with my hands)  
><span>I will always be with you <span>(Letting go of the pole in mid-air, skipping, and suddenly airkissed toward Quasi)

Like a guardian angel constant and true (Quasi blushing, his crooked smile toward me, myself catching the pole)

When you're lost in the night (Leaping to the right side of stage, throwing the pole backward into the tent)

And you can't see the light (Hearing Quasi's quiet sing-along, flipping backward)

My love will see you through (Flipped, changed back to purple)  
><span>I will always be with you<span> ( Echoing the last line, with a last twirl, and curtsy. People shouting, cheering, throwing coins and random stuff into the stage)

Clopin came on, congratulating me and complimenting me in a loud voice across the audience, I glanced to see Quasi clap and wave at me. I smiled at him, and I left, leaving Clopin to his king of fools announcement and seeing Esme come up in her original dress to help with the crowning of the new king. _I hope Esme remembers to leave Quasi alone. Whoa, that song was great yet exhausting! Paris truly loves my song, for sure!_


	6. Chapter 6

I hummed as I continued to my tent where I was going to change back into my original clothes, then I was grabbed by the arms. I struggled to look behind me. _Oh, Lord. Not Fatty and Skinny again!_

"Let me go, you two!". I shouted.

"I had a feeling it was you up there, and I was right!", replied Fatty crudely.

"Now it is time to get you to the court of justice, gypsy vermin!", snarled Skinny.

I growled, "Again, Skinny? You are an idiot of a soldier!". with a glare at them.

I struggled as the idiot minions tried to drag me, then I heard a low growl then punches. I saw Quasi in his cloak knocking out Skinny and Fatty by face. I grinned as the minions dropped down to the ground, then I noticed more soldiers were getting closer to find the disturbance that was made by Quasi. I grabbed Quasi's arm, he was surprised, and I told him to run, as we ran into the crowd. People was loudly talking, laughing, shouting, cheering and booing. Suddenly Quasi was knocked away from me by a couple of guys, and his cloak slipped off. People turned to see him, gasping and staring. Quasi cowered and sank down to the ground. I tried to get to him, then Clopin came in, stopping the people, and interrupting them. I saw him wink at me, I realized it then. _He's distracting them. Now to rescue Quasi._

I dropped down to the ground, crawled under people's legs and sides, getting to Quasi. He was hiding his face in his arms and legs. I reached to him, touching his shoulder, startling him into view, seeing me. He whispered my nickname, I nodded. I whispered that I had an idea. He nodded, and followed me as I went to the nearby tents that was closest to Notre Dame. We got out of the crowd, we rose and ran so quickly that I didn't hear Frollo's angered order to arrest me, but Quasi did. He dragged me out of the tents, and into Notre Dame, the people quiet and still behind us, Esme and Clopin's loud cheers. I panted heavily, as Quasi led the way to his apartment. I stopped upon the mini creation of the city, heaving and thoughts running in my mind. _That was crazy and absolutely awesome! _

Quasi asked me if I was okay and I told him that I was. We settled down, going to the open view, watching the festival go hectic with Esme's stubborn fight for justice.

"You gypsy, stop this rebelling at once or I'll order my soldiers to arrest you!" shouted Frollo. Esme gladly did the famous line, and then everything went upside down. I saw Skinny and Fatty, up once again, struggling to get Esme as they did with me. I grinned at the hilarious and amazing escape, and cheered as she disappeared. I told Quasi where Esme might be, and he nodded, leaving to find her as I stayed behind.

"You are awesome, girl!", shouted a voice. I chuckled as I turned to the sound of the voice, seeing the gargoyle trio, Hugo grinning.

"What can I say, Hugo? I couldn't just stop to help Quasi, after all, he's my best friend ever!". I replied casually, with a smile.

Laverne chuckled, "Oh, if people was like you, Bellheart, then Quasimodo couldn't have to be scared anymore.".

"Indeed, and maybe more than that, hmm?", said Victor with a curious wink in his stone eyes. I blushed lightly, and brushed that topic off to the side, as I changed the conversation to other things. Then they froze, I knew Esme was in here now. I walked to the stairs that led to down below, and saw Esme and Djali following Quasi, talking and laughing. Djali saw me and baaed as he got over to me. I knelt on my knees, petted him on the chin and neck. He moved here and there as I scratched his back, into itchy spots. I laughed as he gently butted me on the hip. I got up as Esme got closer, and she asked for me if I was fine and I told her that I was. We got to talking, and I found out that she met Phoebus, and was rudely hitted by Frollo. I growled as I heard that. I sighed, thinking and wondering. _At least Quasi didn't get humiliated, and Esme met Phoebus, but Frollo was still the rude and disgusting man ever as before. Now I got to figure out how to beat Frollo from burning Paris to the ground. Better said than done._


	7. Chapter 7

I knew that Frollo burned Paris because he was searching for Esme, but Esme hated to be imprisoned in anyplace, even Notre Dame. So it was up to me to distract Frollo somehow, someway. Then I remembered something. Frollo hated anything that seems to be from hell, and likes anything that's from heaven. So in a way, Esme is a demon gypsy to him while I am an angel singer. I sighed when I realized it! _I have to be the bait that lures Frollo from Esme or Paris. I don't like this at all, nope, non._

As sunset approached, I told Esme that we had to go home, and she agreed, hugging Quasi goodbye. I stayed behind for one more moment. I thanked Quasi for everything that happened in the festival, and he was casual about it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying goodbye, and left, Djali following me in his tiptoeing walk. I made it out with Esme, carefully watching out for Frollo's minions, and swiftly made it home to Court of Miracles. Clopin and Merla was waiting for us, worried and concerned. We girls told them that we were fine, and Merla had my usual clothes which I was grateful for. I changed back to normal, feeling better, yet I was still thinking on what to do to distract Frollo. Night went on, and I tried to sleep, but couldn't. I left to up top, in the old church attic, watching Paris, the wind gently blowing.

"Hey, Bellheart, what are you doing out here?". asked a voice behind me. I recognized Clopin's baritone voice, and turned to him, looking at me curiously in his darker gypsy clothes, and the mask was off.

"Bonjour, Clopin. I just was thinking, couldn't sleep, that is all.". I replied.

Clopin chuckled, "Is it about today? Are you mad that I convinced you to sing?".

"No, no, Clopin. It was not that. Sure, I was nervous, but it was amazing. I mean, did you see them cheer for me?". I asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes, lovely Bellheart. Your lovely singing voice had been welcomed into Paris' heart, and I have never been more joyful than ever. No, I think you are troubled by something rather disturbing. Could you care to tell about it?". asked Clopin gently.

"Merci, Clopin. I am troubled, yes. It's that man, Frollo. He seems really, how do I say this, mal and froid toward Esme.". I replied quietly.

Clopin startled then became angry, "Kohn-mawn, Frollo did something to my niece!". with a snarl.

"Non, Clopin. He hasn;'t made a move against Esme, but I fear he might do far worse. He had ordered the soldiers to search for Esme and me.". I replied sternly.

Clopin sighed, looked at me, "Are you certain of it, Bellheart?". I nodded and Clopin growled, closed his eyes, his face turned into a thinking look. He opened up his eyes, looked at me, and then told me to warn the gypsies that has hidden around here and there in Paris and bring them to home. I nodded, quickly headed downstairs to down below, grabbed a cloak, and went out of home, the old cemetery, and went everywhere, warning any gypsy I knew where they were hiding and told them to go ahead to home. Most of them quickly agreed, and some argued for a bit before I managed to convince them. I managed to get almost every gypsy in Paris to go home, for I knew the soldiers were neither sleeping on the job, or hanging around Notre Dame, unknowing of my successes.

I was helping an elderly female gypsy as her family headed home ahead of us, when Phoebus showed up. He was questioning me about Esme, and my mission. I told him that Esme is safe and that Frollo is dangerous, threatening the gypsies. Phoebus looked curious and concerned about it. He asked if there's anything he can do. I told him to keep an eye on Frollo and see why Frollo is dangerous to us gypsies and Paris. He hesitated a bit before nodding. I nodded, saying that I owe him a favor. He smiled grimly on that, and left. I got home, finishing the journey, and the elderly senior was reunited with her family. I told Clopin, which he was waiting for us, that I got my mission done with a close call. He nodded, and told me to go to sleep. I smiled tiredly, gratefully going to my tent, heading inside to my makeshift bed on the floor. _I wonder if Phoebus truly listened to me. Oh, well, we have to see once dawn breaks._


	8. Chapter 8

Next day, I woke up and heard rumors that Frollo has been ransacking Paris since dawn, and I sighed. _At least all the gypsies are home and safe from him._ I had breakfast, went over to Merla who was talking with Clopin. _Flirting, seems like it._ I said hi to them, and asked where Esme was. They told me that Esme was out, curious and stubborn as ever. I shook my head at that, and headed out under my handmade cloak as I told Clopin that I will keep an eye on her once I find her. He nodded at that, and I left, cautiously watching for any of Frollo's minions, and eavesdropping in the townspeople's chatter. I found that Frollo is on the outskirts of Paris, and I headed there, recognizing Esme's disguise. She saw me, gestured at Frollo and Phoebus who is at the cottage which I remembered is the first place Frollo burned; the people who Phoebus rescued.

Sure enough to my disgust, the scene happened, and I knew I had to do something as well. I looked around, grabbed a random pole, just as Phoebus was about to be persecuted by the ax, and Esme did her rock trick. I jumped into action, my pole thrusting into Frollo's chest forward, pushing him into the ground, the soldiers surprised then swarmed over to me. I twirled my pole into their view, stopping them just as Phoebus called for me, Frollo's dark horse passing me by, Phoebus's arm grabbed me into horseback, my back against Phoebus's back. Frollo ordered the archers to shoot, and I whacked my pole at the oncoming arrows, stopping their target lines, it went so fast, suddenly I felt pain. I gasped, barely awake, and losing my balance, I fell off over, glimpsing Phoebus jumping off after me, a shocked and determined look in his face, then nothing, darkness came.

Faces flashed by, Esme, Phoebus, Clopin, Merla, and Quasi. I was running, panting. I felt eyes on me, a glooming silence, then a boom. I then was in a field, under a tree. I heard bells, so loud that they nearly thundered into my soul, then I heard Jolee's voice. She said: "You are strong, be brave and determined. Fight for my son and Paris." Then fire and blood soaked and burned the field, crazy laughing in the distance, and quiet sobs. I ran on and on, through the fire, the laughing and sobs echoing, then a river appeared, and I jumped, the sounds disappeared, then I saw light, beckoning me to come. Then I woke up. I gasped, panting and heaving, steps coming closer in sound. I looked around. I was in Quasi's bed, still clothed, and a fresh scar in my right shoulder, stitched up. _God, that arrow pierced me! Frollo! How dare he? Ordering archers to shoot at a respected captain, and a woman? Disgusting! Lord, that dream. It seemed so real! But I remember Jolee's voice. I remember the words. (growls) Don't worry, Jolee. I promised to look after your son, and I will! And Paris, I will protect my home, even if it takes the last energy to do so._

"Belle, are you all right?" loudly whispered Quasi. I startled a bit, then looked into Quasi's eyes. He looked so worried for my safety.

I softly smiled, "Oui, Quasi. The last thing I remember was pain and darkness. What happened?". asking curiously.

Quasi looked at me, replied, "You were shot, fell in the river. Phoebus rescued you, and both he and Esme bought you here, to fix up your wound, and rest. They left for the Court of Miracles, Esme was so worried, Phoebus said that you owed him a favor, and that you did that favor to help him get away. I promised them that I'd look after you while you healed. I thought I was going to lose you, Bellheart.". and quietly whimpered.

I touched his shoulder, "Thank you so much, Quasi. You worried and cared for me, and that's a man I could ever trust from my eternal soul.". and held his thick, strong hands gently in mine. He shyly blushed and smiled. Then the moment was interrupted by the gargoyles, saying that Frollo was outside. Quasi panicked, until I shook him out. He nodded, lifted and put me under the mini-city's table, and told me to be quiet. I drew up my knees to my chest, barely breathing as Frollo came in. I listened carefully and then Frollo went crazy, scaring Quasi and I, startling me to gasp. Unfortunately, that gasp grabbed Frollo's attention, and he went under, seeing me. He grinned devilishly, with a mad gleam in his beady eyes. I screamed and struggled, squirmed as much as I could as he grabbed me by the foot, dragging me out from the table. _What have I done? Help me, Quasi! No!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Who might this gypsy woman be? Bellheart, perhaps?", maliciously sneered Frollo, I quietly growled and glared at him, as Quasi froze, a terrified look in his eyes.

He whimpered, "Please, Master. Don't hurt her, please!".

Frollo looked at Quasi, "Hush, Quasimodo. I only plan to take her and persuade her to tell me the true place of the Court of Miracles, unless you know something, boy.". with a hidden sneaky gleam in his dark eyes.

Quasi remained silent, pleading with his eyes at Frollo and me. I shook my head, as Frollo tightly bound my arms. He then told Quasi of his true plans, and left with me struggling behind Frollo. He only bound my arms tighter, and glared at me, but I held my tongue until we got out of Notre Dame. Then from there, I cursed Frollo and his minions an array lode of colorful words that wasn't for children's ears. _That's why I get a frightful temper once I am mad, and I am totally mad! _Frollo gave me to his minions which included my least favorite soldiers of all, Skinny and Fatty. They evilly chuckled as they tied me up to Frollo's carriage, struggling to fight back, glaring and cursing. I went on for a while, until Frollo ordered the minions to whip me. I widened my eyes at that, yelping and whimpering as they whipped me three times with a horsehair whip. Then it stopped, I panted heavily, feeling blood running off me. I bled heavily, grunting quietly as the carriage pulled me, following Quasi's trail hidden from his sight.

I gasped horrified as we reached the Court of Miracles, Frollo and the minions arresting all the gypsies, the screams and yells echoed in my ears. I heard exclamations from the gang, as they were tied up, and Quasi was then dragged. Quasi saw me, called for me, then gasped as he saw my fresh wounds. I closed my eyes, hearing Quasi step away farther and farther. Then I heard the girls' gasps, and I opened my eyes to see their horrified looks. They quietly whispered my name, I sighed heavily as I watched them chained and taken by the minions up top, and the boys, they widened their eyes, and their eyes dark, quiet at the sight of my wounds. Clopin stared at me, mouthed "why?'. I mouthed out, "Fighting". He quietly gaped at that, then the minions came in, pushing Clopin and Phoebus away and far from me.

I softly cried and huffed as I stood, still tied at the carriage. Frollo saw me and came over, grinning.

"Bellheart, your name , I presume?" asked Frollo.

"You don't deserve to be minister of justice, you monster!". I growled.

Frollo chuckled and glared at me, "Just for that, you will be first at the bonfire.". his beady, dark eyes tearing into my soul. I humphed at that, and he called for Skinny and Fatty to untie me and get me in chains, and so I was. Many minutes later, I was tied at a pole, my wounds burning at contact from the wood, my clothes dirtier and bloody. Almost all the gang was in cages, and I barely see Quasi up in the tower, chained up. Phoebus was growling, rattling his cage. In her cage, Esme was clenching her hands, and her eyes in the direction of me. Merla and Clopin was in their cage, Merla crying into Clopin's shoulder, and Clopin holding her, his eyes grim. I prayed very quietly to Sunrise to do anything, and no sound came from my necklace. Hayloads of dry hay fell around my feet and the pole, and I glared at Frollo. The crowd was frantic, shouting, angry. Then the moment came. Frollo got his torch, and came up to me.

"My, my. Look at the mess you got yourself in, lovely Bellheart. Any last words?". replied Frollo.

I loudly replied, "Oui, I do. Gypsies are no different from the people of Paris, and I am a human being, and gypsies are human beings. But you, Frollo, you are not human, and you are a demon. Quasimodo is not the monster you think, people. Frollo is! And one last thing, Quasimodo, Je t' aime!". with the last line loudly echoing throughout the courtyard. _Please, Quasi! Hear me!_


	10. Chapter 10

The audience gasped at my love proclamation, and Frollo sneered, dropped the torch. I screamed, mixing with Quasi's roar of anguish overhead, Frollo's beady, dark eyes becoming red in watching me. I drew my head back grabbing any fresh air, and holding it in myself, getting drowsy until I glimpsed Quasi swinging into sight, his hands around my bound body, untying me. The audience roared, cheered as Quasi carried me away up above to Notre Dame, my breath out and inhaling in new air, and Quasi declared sanctuary for me.

I coughed, grabbing Quasi's attention as we went in his tower. He startled, then smiled at me. I grinned back at him. I told him to put me down, and I was a bit unsteady at first, but got better as I walked to his room, seeing bandages on a shelf. I told him to go out and fight as I bandage myself. He nodded determinedly and left. Laverne came in first, and she helped me put the bandages on my wounds, and bandaged up, fresh, I headed out, grabbing a thick board. I looked out to see the courtyard in ransack, and I glimpsed Esme and Phoebus helping each other fighting Frollo's minions, and Merla coming out of the cage after Clopin, grabbing a frying pan to defend herself. I grinned, and looked for coal and rocks around the boiler room, and having a load near me, I used my board to whack the mineral weapons toward the minions down below. I laughed inward every time I hit one on the face, head.

Then I heard the gargoyles shouting and talking on a floor above me, and I looked up to see the familiar capult fall over the edge and down past me. I whooped when the capult worked, and I saw minions climbing on a corner by their rope. I grinned, and went over as the minions made it over the edge. I slammed my board into them, causing them to fall back and down in the Seine, their screams fading. I went around the corners, checking for any more minions, and reached the boiler room once more and saw Quasi struggling to tip over the huge cauldron of burning oil, and came over to him, grabbing apiece of rope in my hands and pulled. I chuckled as we succeeded, the hot oil spilling out of Notre Dame. Quasi glanced at me, smiled widely.

"All right, Belle. We got them scattering!". cheered Quasi.

"Yeah, Quasi. We did it. We saved Notre Dame and Paris herself!". I replied happily. Quasi chuckled, and came over to me, hugging gently, watching himself so he wouldn't hurt me. I smiled as he hugged, and I heard the gargoyles cheer in the distance.

"I told you that Bellheart loves our guy!", shouted Hugo, and I heard a thump, presumably from Laverne. I chuckled softly, then suddenly I was pushed, hearing a gasp from Quasi. I turned around to see Quasi clutching his arm, a big cut bleeding, and Frollo standing near him, holding his sword.

"I knew you could save this gypsy girl, just like your mother died to save you.". sneered Frollo. Quasi exclaimed, looking shocked, then Frollo moved. But I moved first, shouting no, and jumping into him, rolling forward with my feet pushing Frollo away toward outside. His sword slipped away, Frollo groaned as he landed outside on the walkway. I grunted heavily, feeling my back wounds bleeding once more.

Frollo chuckled maliciously, "How dare you? Why do you care for that monster?".

I replied steadily, "I love Quasimodo, and I promised myself to protect him from monsters like you, Frollo, you sicko!.".

"I swear I'll kill you, even if it takes the last breath from me, gypsy vermin!". shouted Frollo as he got up and went toward me.

"Not this time ever or forever, you freaking monster!", I shouted as I drew my hand back and hit him hard on the eyes. He screamed, tipped backward left and right, and loosing his balance, he fell over the edge into the fire to oblivion forever. _At last, I did it. I saved Quasi and Paris. Jolee gotcha to be proud of this!_ I panted, almost lost power in my legs when Quasi got me, looking concerned. I grinned at him, and he sighed, looking relieved. We heard shouts and calls, and we saw Esme and Phoebus coming toward us. Esme sighed of relief as she saw us, and Phoebus laughed, patting Quasi's shoulder, and grinning at me. I came out, watching the sun rise, the colors brightening the upcoming day. I heard a cough, and I turned to see Victor off to the side, handing me bandages. I smiled at him, nodding in thanks toward him. Quasi stepped over, his cut stopped of bleeding, and he grinned at me. He replied that he loves me too, and I couldn't help to kiss him fully, warmth and strength in the kiss overwhelming my body. I drew back to see his eyes shining happily, and I heard chuckles, I looked up to see Esme and Phoebus holding hands together.

We bandaged ourselves, and we came downstairs, talking and laughing, then Esme and Phoebus came out, the crowd cheering, and I started to come, then I noticed Quasi holding back, a fright in his eyes. I got down to his level, and told him that he's my hero, and that Paris deserves to know him. Convinced, he came out with my help, and with a bit of help from a brave girl, he got to be known. The audience cheered with the announcement from Clopin, and they got him and me up on their shoulders. Suddenly, he kissed me from nowhere, and I smirked, hugging him, and looked back to see both couples together on the steps of Notre Dame, smiling and winking. _Finally, Quasi knows who he is, and where he belongs. And I got my man, a home, great friends, what more can be there?_


	11. Chapter 11

Two months have passed since the Notre Dame battle. Quasi came to know Clopin and the others, and finally found out the truth about his parents, his real name. I often called him Mathieu for personal reasons and that he needed to get used to the name. In one of my dreams, Jolee was there with Ranger, thanking me for seeing after their son, and I accepted their thanks bashfully. I and my girlfriends loved our boys very much. Phoebus became like a big brother to me. Surprisingly, the boys shocked us girls on asking for marriage on the Festival of Love, and we all accepted. We got married in a trio union under the blessings of the Archdeacon. We celebrated our marriages in the Court of Miracles, and two days later, my life completely changed in the form of a newcomer. How did it happen, you say?

I was heading out of Notre Dame after a fantastic meal of breakfast, and as I was walking, I saw two blurs in the distance, an object laying. Curious, I walked quicker to see, and as I got closer, I recognized the object as a basket, I peeked, and I was surprised by what was inside the basket. _It's a baby! _Wrapped in cloth, the baby has peach tan skin, a shock of light brown hair, and sleeping so deeply that he or she didn't hear me coming. I looked up, looking around until I saw the familiar blurs became solid. _Two dogs? Wait a second, that one has blue eyes, and is that a necklace? Oh, it's Sunrise! _I glanced to see that Sunrise looks like a Grand Basset Griffon Vendeen. _Makes sense since all bassets came from France and she is here in France. _The other dog, I didn't recognize, through I noticed green eyes and the form looks like a wolfdog. _Hold on, is it coming to me?_ Yes, the unfamiliar dog is coming up to me, paws light and wanting to be quiet not to wake the baby, I noticed a paper held in the dog's jaws, and looked up at me. I received the paper and realized that it is a letter! Opening it up, it reads:

**Hello, Bellheart. I suppose you are curious about my companion. You know him already, although you haven't met him officially. He is Ben, Bearberry's son. Ben found out about his mother's human secret by accident, and he wanted to experience being a human, so I became his guardian, and named him Benpaw, and being mentored by your brother, Stormy for some moons now.**

**Anyway, about the baby, it is a boy, presumably at least a few months old, and Benpaw found him downtown in an alley next to his dead mother a day ago. We found that the little guy is extremely shy, and mute, presumably from his birth or an illness. Benpaw brought him back to the clan, and we talked about who could mother him, and Stormy suggested you. I was convinced, for I know you have helped Stormy throughout for years, and babysitting the youngsters in the clan. I could be happy if you adopt the little guy. He took my heart, but I couldn't care for him, because I am needed to care for the clan.**

**Please, for his sake. Who knows, you and Quasimodo could be wonderful parents for him, and he won't be alone.**

**Sincerely, Sunrise **

**P.S. Stormy misses you very much, and wishes you good luck in raising the little guy.**

After I finished the letter, I looked at Benpaw, and he seemed to smile at me.

I chuckled, "I accept to raise him, as if he was my son already.". Benpaw nodded, and turned to walk toward Sunrise. They spoke in dog language, then looked at me in nods of acknowledgement. I waved goodbye as the portal door appeared, disappeared with them. I ripped the letter in tatters, put the pieces in my skirt pocket, and turned to the basket, slowly picking up the baby boy, he began to squirm, then he opened his eyes. _Oh, such bright amber brown eyes! _

"Oh, you are so handsome and cute! You remind me of some great men I knew from Once Upon A Time. But which one could be perfect for you? Baelfire or Henri?". I said gently. the boy blinked once.

"You like Baelfire then?" I asked curiously. The newly named Baelfire smiled widely. I chuckled happily, and cuddled him gently as I kissed him on his forehead. I moved him to one arm as I picked up the basket with the other arm, starting to walk back to Notre Dame. Luckily the morning mass was done already as I headed upstairs to my tower where Quasi was, holding little Baelfire steadily. I called for Quasi, and he lumbered from the rafters, landing roughly, and smiling at me before becoming curious about Baelfire. He came over slowly, not wanting to frighten the little guy, and peeked. Baelfire blinked slowly for three times before seeming to decide that Quasi is fine.

"Belle, who is this? Where did he come from?". Quasi asked concerning.

"Mathieu, I found him outside in steetside by Notre Dame, and I think he is mute, for he didn't say a sound when I picked him up or as I walked up here. I didn't see anyone else out there, and I fear that he is abandoned. I couldn't help to feel like he's my son already, and I named him as soon as I saw his eyes". I replied.

"Wow. Are you sure, very sure of this?". asked a surprised Quasi. I nodded firmly, and looked at him pleading to keep Baelfire. He sighed, looked down at Baelfire, and Baelfire moved one of his little hands, reaching to one of Quasi's hands, and gripping, his eyes shining successfully, and widely smiled. Quasi quietly gasped, and then chuckled.

Quasi softly asked, "what is his name?". I smiled happily, replied Baelfire's name, and tears gushed out of my eyes as Quasi asked to hold him, whispering that he promises to protect little Baelfire. That day, we became a family, and received a wonderful son. _Thank you, Sunrise, Benpaw, and Stormy. I finally got what I hoped for._


	12. Chapter 12

Sunrise's P.O.V.

Bellheart certainly has settled down with her man, having great friends in Esme, Phoebus, Merla, and Clopin. And having newly rescued Baelfire, Bellheart loves him very much. Bellheart has used a nickname for him, Bae for short, and little Bae loves the nickname very much. He, despite mute, is actually very cheerful, and clever. He uses his eyes and gestures to get what he wants to say, and it works well. Esme and Merla is very protective of him, while Phoebus and Clopin is the jokeful uncles trying to make Bae smile or clap.

The gargoyle trio loves little Bae as well. Laverne always cooed whenever she sees him, and Hugo makes funny faces, or tease Victor hilariously to little Bae as well. And somehow, with Bellheart, little Bae always was in her dreams, visiting his grandparents, Jolee and Ranger. Jolee calls him 'little fire', while Ranger plays music from his trumpet to enterain his grandson. Bae may come from a bad beginning, but he's got a curious destiny in the future.

I was happy when Bae got a home, for when Benpaw found him, there was quite a few tense moments to make sure that there was nothing else wrong beside his dead mother. Bae's biologal mother was clothed, long big clothes covering her body, yet there was no sign if she was killed. Stormy presumed she died from an illness that possibly got Bae to be mute, or hypthermia. It was a bit chilly the past few nights before we found her and Bae. Saddened and needing to respect her, we buried her body in the old cemetery near Brookyln. That night after we buried her and prayed for her spirit to pass on in peace, I felt like I was thanked somehow, and I heard a whisper, saying that her little boy is safe now, and then nothing else. I figured that she passed on then.

Anyway, Bellheart is home in her chosen world for ever, and she's sure of it.


End file.
